Kingdom of Mixta
The Kingdom of Mixta is a non-dynastic monarchy in NCSB IV created by NC-genre veteran Wayne. History The Kingdom of Mixta's origins reach back to a colony founded in 2200 by a group of religious zealots fleeing civilized space. This mystery cult which preached the 'Revelation of Gravity' is purported to have had an almost erotic reaction to gravity, and higher resistances to g-forces would result in higher prestige among the cultists. In search of a supposed prophesy about a gravitational anomaly, the Cultists eventually built the colony on Ereb in order to use the planet as a surveillance base and refueling station in their continued search. Some years later, as the colony grew, the cult began to fracture into multiple waning theological factions at the same time as the commercial components of the colony truly began to prosper. As often happens, the lack of unity of the cult resulted in its slow decay into violently warring factions. These factions turned to conflict as they would establish their economic independence from one another, constantly fighting over the primary spaceport on the planet. Eventually, the religious motivations for the warring were lost as the original cultists died off and the factions shifted to more secular motivations. It is to these factions that the original four noble houses trace their roots, and from their conflicts, treaties, and occasional alliances the legal framework that would eventually form the systems that would become the federal system used in modern Mixta. Modern Mixta emerged in 2370 when a non-house affiliated leader arose and led an army to capture Roer, the primary spaceport of Ereb. Andres Mixta was this man's name, and his subsequent dealings with the Noble Houses established the ruling council and monarch election process now used in the Kingdom of Mixta. Goverment Structure The Kingdom of Mixta is fundamentally feudal. Each Great Noble House presides over regions of Ereb's surface, with lesser Noble Houses managing specific industries or regions within those larger districts, all of whom report to a Great House. It is through this organization of Houses that a semblance of a representative republic peeks through. A dedicated 'commoner' can work their way into their immediate house with distinction and from there rise in the ranks to act as a direct representative of their house. Each house holds its own legal counsel in their region or industry, and vies against other houses of its tier. The Great Houses themselves have representatives in what other nations would call a national parliament, with the Monarch at its head. The key function of the Great Noble Houses, however, is in their involvement in succession. Unlike most monarchies, which have succession pass from parent to child, the Mixtan monarchy is passed on to one of a series of candidates presented by the Great Houses of Arseid, Fie, Moroo, or Saton. House Noctos acts as mediator, and in part thanks to their age surpassing multiple generations of rulers perform a series of tests as prescribed by Andres Mixta in the original ruling documents of Mixta. These tests include those of physical prowess, mental acumen, and tact in decision making, as well as a vote from all Noble Houses in Mixta. The final trial, as a nod to the Kingdom's heritage in the gravity cult, involves a test of resistance to gravitational forces. The resulting information from the centrifuge and personal medical readouts informs the creation of the new monarch's official ruling name/title. The Great Noble Houses (Sounds like time to make a map... this could take a while.) Arseid House Arseid is currently the ruling house of Mixta, thanks in part to their long martial history on Ereb. Arseid nobles are all mandated by tradition to participate in rigorous physical training, with martial arts being highly encouraged. This is seen as likely to develop strong character and discipline- traits valued highly by the family. House Arseid is heavily involved in military development, but also has interests in almost all sectors. Depending on the current house leader, the house strays further into one sector or another, but generally maintains a moderately stable portfolio. A previous Monarch of Mixta, King Zephir, originates from house Arseid, and his three children currently serve in House Arseid when not fulfilling duties in the Royal entourage. Current House Leader: Lady Pina Nikos Fie House Fie, like the other Great Houses, presides over a large region in Mixta. Unlike many of the other houses however, House Fie has long been reputed to have eyes and ears in every hallway. If there's a deal behind closed doors in Mixta, Fie either knows about it, or arranged for it. Their traditional image, compared to the other houses, is of a group of individuals who view competition as one of information; the more information, the more powerful. As a result, House Fie is often viewed as devious and sometimes corrupt in their careful navigation (some would say 'manipulation') through Mixtan politics. As a result of this and other industries in which Fie is involved, they are the de facto head of intelligence in Mixta. Current House Leader: Lord Claussel Moroo House Moroo is the most economically focused greathouse in Mixta, with significant proportions of the nation's food supply under their control alongside numerous production facilities that produce everything from dental floss to starship hulls. Additionally, House Moroo is the house most significantly invested in the planetary magrail system, which transports most of the bulk product in the Kingdom. House Moroo is currently led by Lord Skall. Noctos House Noctos is unconventional, largely for the fact that its dominion is not defined strongly as a simple district of Ereb, but for the ecological concerns of the planet as a whole. Stereotypical as it may be, the Lunarian people are very careful of their treatment of flora. Aiming to cultivate and protect Ereb's natural life as much as possible, House Noctos monitor the other houses and bears authority to act with a degree of freedom within the domains of other houses. Noctos is predominantly made up of Lunarian members but there are Ironblooded members (even if they're few in number). House Noctos additionally makes up a significant part of the Royal Army, with the house's forces often acting directly under the king's orders. Current House Leader: Lord Sangorn Saton House Saton is among the smallest of the houses in terms of the landmass that they administrate, and as of the early 26th century, is one of the weakest in influence over the Great assemblies. This low landmass has regularly made House Saton a target in recent decades, and heavily restricted their development path. Today, Saton works to make itself valuable to the other houses through extensive focus on military technology development in its lesser houses and universities whilst building up its own forces up into a reasonable enough threat to deter serious thought of invading the House's territory. Tantamount to this is House Saton's near-monopoly on fleet training and crew certification processes used in Mixtan starcraft. Current House Leader: Lady Crusch Military Structure While the monarch at a given time has direct control of the Mixtan Royal Guard companies, which with their own reserves total to approximately 1.25% of the military in Mixta, the real force of military might in Mixta is the Great Noble Houses. While the Royal armies are, on average, the best equipped and trained in the Kingdom, the Lords of the respective noble houses maintain their own policing and military forces in order to protect their own direct interests and territories. Some generations of Lords have seen this as an opportunity to attempt and overthrow the current reigning King or Queen only to find themselves outmatched again and again by the monarch in part due to their direct control of all the communications arrays both on the ground and in orbit. Additionally, the Royal armies act as the core of Mixta's space forces, relegating many of the Noble forces to other arenas of combat. While a monarch is originally of one of the Great Noble Houses, they relinquish control and direct interests in their house when they take the throne, leaving the house to the next in succession. (2517) Active Noble Forces: 7,500,000 (1%) Reserve Noble Forces: 15,000,000 (2%) Culture Perhaps due to their heritage in a religious cult, or perhaps due to the influence of the Lunarians, modern Mixtans have an intense dislike of cybernetic body augmentation. It is widely considered an utter social taboo to obtain an invasive augmentation of the body, with the exception of in cases of medical needs either from birth or accidental injury. Even these individuals face some prejudice, and choose not to take their augmentations. In general, while augmentations are not truly illegal in the Kingdom, they might as well be as far as the main populace is concerned. While the average person's distaste is quiet and almost subconscious, there are growing factions that propose purging nearby systems of the 'abominations' of technology sprouting up across the galaxy... Beyond this point, competition is baked into the very social structures of the Kingdom, and that shows in almost every facet of normal life. Demographics Ironbloods The Ironbloods are a mostly human-like species, with cardiovascular, respiratory, ocular, nervous, and dermal systems better developed for resistance to accelerative forces (especially those parallel to the spine) and lower oxygen atmospheres. These differences enable Ironbloods to live more comfortably in high gravity environments, and lends to being excellent pilots or space travelers due to their heightened tolerances. Ironbloods on average tend to live slightly longer than average for an unaltered human, but as a cultural norm, do not tend to reproduce at the rate of modern humans. The origin of their name stems from a rather peculiar trait of bioluminescence that results in the blood of the species glowing in a somewhat orange-white fashion when exposed to oxygen before fading to a dark grey color, much like the metal iron when heated and cooled. As another cultural norm, most Ironbloods have light tattoos on their skin, which in part house transmitters which allow simple interfacing with electronics. It is a taboo enforced by law that Ironbloods not take invasive augmentation on their bodies except for medical reasons. This is fiercely enforced, and all augmentations that can be made invasive are banned from Mixta. Ironbloods are represented in general by the Arseid, Fie, Moroo, and Saton noble houses. Lunarians The Lunarians are a rare, and declining species of what is best described as ‘Ents’ or ‘tree shepherds’ as the tem ent is properly translated. They are a sentient lifeform which can trace its development from the trees of a planet from the neighboring system of Lvard- a planet that has since been overrun by a plant parasite of an unknown origin. Mixta performed rescue operations to try and save some of the populace at the request of the Lunarian elders, and has harbored a population of Lunarians ever since. Lunarians have integrated reasonably well with the Ironbloods, and the noble house Noctos was created to specifically look after Lunarian interests and citizens in Mixta. Noctos acts as one of the most powerful houses despite its lack of land due to its influence in the secure transfer of power during succession in Mixta. They also make up the bulk of the elite bodyguard of the current Royal Family. The Revelation of Gravity TBA. Tohru System Alpha Tohru Mercury 1 Mercury 2 Venus 1 Ereb Ereb is a temperate climate with a generally humid atmosphere due to its lush landscape (which is now in part tended by the Lunarians). Mixtan provinces and cities are integrated into the geography in such a way as to try and ensure that the region can reasonably support the population living in the region. Large metropolises are relatively rare, with only the capital really qualifying. Very large rivers are the norm across the planet, with the singular continent dotted with large lakes and the occasional large volcano. Gas Giant 1 Gas Giant 2 Ice Giant 1 Category:Wayne Category:NC Spacebattles Nations Category:NC Spacebattles 4 Nations Category:Player Nations